The Black Butler,His Mistress,and His Master
by BlackButlersMistress
Summary: Ciecle looked back at the burning building a woman stepped out of a carriage she had blond hair and a long dress. She drew her sword and ran over to the two she coldly said,"HAND OVER MY BROTHER DEMON!"i suck at summaries CieclexrpcxSabas T disclaimer!
1. prolouge

Sorry guys if this sucks it's my first fan-fic enjoy!

**The Black Butler, his Mistress, and his Master**

It was the day that was he was supposed to die. Ciecle looked back at the burning building. He watched in excitement and glee as all his trouble burned away. A tight hand griped his shoulder harder. The man looked down at him he smiled and caressed the boy's back.

He looked at him and remembered he made a pact with a demon a few minutes ago. He looked back at the building a girl with long blonde hair stepped out of a carriage. She ran towards them screaming his name and crying with her she held a long sword. When she got to them Ciecle had passed out. She pointed the sword at the man. "HAND OVER MY BROTHER DEMON!" She cringed. She stared at his fiery, bloodthirsty, eyes.

He smirked a devilish grin. He said in a very harsh, tone "What are you wanting to do to my new master. I'm his demon butler! Now leave us or I'll kill you too!" his face turned cold and cruel. She bowed for a second "I'm sorry I didn't know that you had a contract." she said glancing at his hand. "I would like to know what your contract is exactly." He smiled and said that the boy wanted the people who put his family to an end dead as well all the people who had tortured him the past year. He was going to consume his soul tomorrow after he killed the last few people.

She fell to her knees and begged him not to. He set the child down gently next to a tree. He went over to the crying woman and lifted her soft chin. "I will let him live if you sell everything you have to me." He smirked a vile grin and waited her response. She looked at his eyes and cowered but didn't back away. She simply showed her fear and as he reached his hand to her she took it replying sternly, "Yes, my lord." She bowed before him. She realized that she just threw everything to save her little brother. He brought his hand to her chin and tilted her head upwards. She closed her eyes tightly when his lips pressed hers. Tears trickled down her cheeks. She didn't remember the last time she had cried. He pulled away. "The young master named me Sebastian so call me that from now on." She bowed again and the butler also bowed.

He put the little boy in the carriage against his sister's lap. She smiled and laid her head back placing her sword beside her. She started crying saying "Thank you so much for saving him I wouldn't live with myself knowing the fact that he could have died. Thank you so much!" Ciecle


	2. Chapter 1

**Again I am a disclaimer! Please review I need to know what name I should give the mistress! Enjoy!**

**His Mistress's love **

I was walking through the hallway to by brother's room. Normally I didn't come to see him at night but we needed to plan for Sebastian's birthday. I wanted to throw a party and bake a cake. I figured that my brother would laugh at the thought.

I raised my hand to the door but before I could knock. "Come in sister," Ciecle beckoned. I opened the door and curtseyed. He pulled a chair to his desk for me to sit in. His visible eye was cold and cruel; he motioned for me to sit in the chair. "Thank you," I said as I sat down, "As you know tomorrow is Sebastian's birthday I would like to throw a party."

As I had called he laughed a little bit but agreed with a smile. "I figured you would," he laughed. I smiled "My only problem is how to deal with distracting the butler."

"True, I think I can with a bunch of stupid tasks." I got up and walked around to the back of his chair and rapped my arms around him. "Thank you my petit frère." I kissed his right cheek and walked out of the room practically flying!

I walked past Sebastian and giggled he spun around and grabbed my hand. He dipped me into a light kiss. He pulled away and walked off again. I just stood there blushing like a crazy person. I danced off to help the maid, Maylene. Yet again she almost dropped the dishes but I grabbed them before they hit the floor. "MAYLENE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO CARRY SO MUCH?" I barked.

She tilted her body over and blushed, "I'm sorry mistress I need to be more careful." I set them down and tilted her head up smiling, "That's ok I didn't mean to snap like that. I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt." I kissed her forehead and brought the dishes to the table outside. She just stood there blushing crazily she fainted luckily I noticed and caught her before she hit the china cabinet. "That could have been a big mess." Sebastian stood there smiling. "BARD COME GET MAYLENE" he shouted. He ran in and pulled her into the kitchen.

'The moon is gorgeous tonight' I thought. He walked over and dipped me I turned my head to the side. He turned it into place and kissed me again a tender kiss. I didn't feel love only lust. He backed away from me and went to prepare dinner for the young master. I walked outside and sat with my brother at the opposite side of the table. Sebastian brought out the food to us. He glanced at me and gave his greedy, sly, smile. "Tonight we have crab spinach soup, salad and... " My brother gave a disgusted look. "Is something wrong young master?" He shifted to his right side. "Brother you need your veggies so please eat them or you won't get any of my famous 'Flan'" My brother sat up, "I will if I get to helpings of it" I shook my head and retorted, "But you have to eat every last drop." He pouted and grumbled a short "Fine."

I finished and walked into the kitchen and got all of the things I needed. I put the caramel around the edges of the plate. I stood back admired it. Sebastian walked in with the dishes and put them into the soapy water I had prepared. "Thanks for helping back there," he smiled and kissed my cheek. "Well he needs to be taught edict. If someone takes the time to cook you better eat it whether or not you like it!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug I snuggled into him. "You shouldn't be so hard on him though my mistress." I looked up with a shocked expression I've never heard this from him before, so as punishment for talking to me like that I poked his cheek. He hates that. "He he I win!" I giggled. He grabbed my hand when I was pulling it away. "Oh contraire, madam but I always win." He fiercely shoved his tongue into my mouth causing a moan to burst from my lips. He pulled me in tighter against his body. I slammed my eyes shut as a crimson red blush crossed my face. He pulled his mouth away from mine. "See told you I always win." I spun around ignoring him, picked up the desert dish, and stormed out of the room. 'Darn you Sebastian you always get this dang blush to cross my face! PLUS YOU GOT MY HEARTRATE UP!ARGGGG!' I thought.

I set the plate of 'flan' in front of my brother. He looked at my red face and just turned to his food shaking his head. I bonked him on the head. "What the heck is wrong with men these days!" and with that I left the room back into the kitchen. I ignored the butler that was looking at me like I was crazy. I just walked over and started to do the dishes. Being the moron I am I broke one of the plates, from my fury, thus cutting my hand with a huge gash. Sebastian smelled the blood and came over and reached for my hand. I jerked it away and ignored the fact that blood was getting everywhere. I looked at Sebastian who now clearly was perturbed by the fact I wouldn't let him see my hand. He yanked my arm into view. He noticed that I turned a little red when he did this. He was starving he brought my hand to his lips. I didn't expect the next thing to happen, HE BIT THE CUT! I winced in pain but let him drink the blood.

He pulled away, blood covered his perfect face. Strangely the cut was gone he still held my hand. He looked at me as if he wondered if I was going to get mad, but I didn't. I grabbed the hem of my sleeve and wiped at the blood. "You sure made a mess," I whispered, "Next time just tell me if you get that hungry." I caressed his cheek with my hand. I leaned up on my toes and kissed him.


	3. READ I KILL YOU!

OK HOLD ON GUYS SORRY IM NOT GOING TO FINISH THIS ONE BECAUSE AFTER READING IT MYSELF I THINK IT SUCKS! SORRY AGAIN THANKS FOR THE HELP AND IM STICKING WITH SEB X CEIL IM GLAD I FOUND OUT HOW TO SPELL HIS FREAKIN NAME! XD ANYWAY IM GOING TO MAKE A NEW ONE SO HANG IN THERE GUYS ! BTW ITLL TAKE PLACE IN THE FUTURE AND if you have a suggestion please TELL ME! TY OH and if your not a member send it to my email! thanks peeps peace out!


End file.
